Gillman
The Gillman (AKA The Creature From the Black Lagoon) is a amphibios monster from the amazon, that first appeared in The Creature From the Black Lagoon, then appeared in two sequels. History For centuries, even before the dawn of man, amphibious creatures roamed the Amazon. However, as time progressed, the species slowly dwindled. They went extinct, leaving man to populate and flourish. Only a few fossil remains had been unearthed in the Amazon basin, but something truly extraordinary was discovered sometime after: evidence of a living specimen! The so-called “Gillman” attacked and killed many intruders to its home, but when a new expedition arrived to collect more fossils, the creature became curious. After making its presence known and being attacked, the beast sealed off the exit of the lagoon by blocking it with a large log. It then began a series of relentless attacks and began to stalk the beautiful Kay Lawrence. However, its human hunters managed to trick and capture the amphibious humanoid. Underrating the Gillman’s power, the scientists didn’t expect the creature to be able to break free. Once escaped, the Gillman claimed another life. Unable to exit the black lagoon, the humans were forced to fight for their lives. The beast kidnapped Kay and took her to its hidden lair. The survivors of the expedition followed it and open fired, pumping round after round of gunfire into its green body! The living fossil collapsed into the waters of its lagoon, thought to be dead. However, while the expedition was now able to clear the exit and return to civilization, the creature made a full recovery. A year after the attack, another expedition arrived to capture the menacing Gill-man! They dynamited the lake and rendered the creature unconscious. Its floating body was quickly rounded up, restrained, and taken to civilization to be put on display. Within a Florida aquarium, the amphibian remained chained to the floor of a large tank where thousands gathered to witness the monster. Not only were scientists trying to study the beast, but also communicate with it. The Gillman learned several human phrases and directions, but its natural aggression couldn’t be sustained. While two scientists tried to train the monster, it snapped the chains restraining it and escaped! A hunt for the fugitive creature commenced, but the beast remained hidden. It began to stalk Helen Dobson. The monster eventually made its move and snatched the young woman, but it didn’t get far. The beast was hunted down by the armed forces. Under the command of Professor Ferguson, the Gillman stopped and released Helen. However, without its hostage, the armed forces held nothing back and began to open fire. Again, the amphibious killer was believed to be dead, but it wasn’t. Its body vanished and the sought after creature made a new home within the Everglades. A new search party began to hunt the creature with hopes of capturing it alive. However, the vicious creature had enough of mankind and fought back relentlessly. Tranquillizers failed and the beast climbed aboard their small boat and hoisted a canister of gasoline into the air, spilling the flammable fluid on itself. Before the beast could claim another life, one of the men threw a lamp on the gasoline covered monster. The Gillman was instantly set ablaze and fell into the water. Badly burned, the amphibian refused to cease its assault until, at long last, the tranquilizer kicked in. The Gillman was captured, but it was now near death! The flames ravaged its body, making its gills useless. However, the scientists were determined to save the one of a kind creature. As it was kept alive, the Gillman began to change. It shed its fish-like skin and gills and its dormant lungs became active, and soon the Gillman had become a land-based animal. Horribly burned by the gasoline fire during its latest capture, the Gillman was near death. Scientists rounded up its unconscious body and attempted to save its life. As they studied the creature, they discovered something truly remarkable! In response to the inferno ravaging its body, the Gillman began to shed its fish-like scales and gills. Underneath its normal hide was skin not unlike that of a human. It had a set of lungs, normally dormant and inactive, that also began to function. The amphibious Gillman became a completely land-based animal! Upon its revival, the Gillman escaped its captors and leaped off the side of the ship and into the cold water. However, it could no longer breathe under the water. The creature nearly drowned before returning to the surface with one of the divers. Becoming calmer, scientists were sure they could adapt the Gillman into living amongst humans. It was given clothes and a shelter as its training commenced. Unfortunately for everyone, Dr. Barton evoked the beast’s primal rage when he tried framing it for murder. As he threw in the body of his dead guide into the Gillman’s pen, the beast became enraged. Knowing what the man was doing, the powerful creature broke out of its cage and went on a rampage. Killing Dr. Barton and tearing through the premises’ fences, the Gillman instinctively headed back to the ocean… Its fate now unknown. Fanon Info *Gillman lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island